100 Letters To You
by Theorangeapple part2
Summary: Killua writes letters to his future self or rather to his wife. Drabbles about Gon and Killua (Fem!Gon). Being improved and revised!
1. Chapter 1 Distraction

**100 Letters To You**

**Hello Folks! Not much to tell you just that it's Fem Gon some drabbles may have AU. Hope you enjoy it :3.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

**1\. Distraction**

There was no doubt about it, in fact, no one could deny it and if someone even would, he would probably have to suffer a certain white-haired's wrath.

Gon was one attractive hunter especially to Killua.

There was no doubt about it, Gon served as a great distraction to Killua. Hell! He can stare at her the whole day and still keep staring at her. He would watch her every single move sometimes his eyes would trail up and down her body. Too Bad, Gon is just too clueless to realize this.

It was not just that but there was something else about Gon that attracted everyone around her, especially the young heiress to the Zoldyck family.

More often than he liked, Killua would often catch himself staring at his fellow partner with a look of 'a hungry wolf' as Leorio says. He couldn't help it. Not after the incident in the mixed hot springs where he accidentally walked in while she was- nevermind.

But man what a great distraction it served.


	2. Chapter 2 First Times

**Letters To You**

**Howdy! This is the second chapter of Letters To You. Hope you enjoy it!. Feel free to point out the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

**2\. First Times**

Killua never wanted to let go Gon. It was like leaving his soul behind, Gon was almost like his other half, without her he would never be able to become what he is now. He was the body and Gon was his mind. Without each other the two will be incomplete.

Killua remembers all their first times.

They first time they held hands.

The first time they he hugged her.

The first time he cried and told her everything that held him time.

The first time he confessed to her.

The first time he kissed her.

The first time they shared the same bed.

And of course the first time he met her.

One could say that this was too much but it didn't matter to Killua because he wanted to give Gon everything. His mind, his body, his happiness, his everything. He wanted to give Gon the stars, the world, the galaxy.

But he knew he couldn't do that because he knew he was weak, always running and hiding from his family and Illumi. He was afraid that he could not see Gon again but even still he was ready to give up his weak self, all for Gon.

And when that day would come then he would not have to worry giving her the world.

* * *

**Reply Corner :3~****  
**

**Nispedana - I am really glad you could grin at thisXD. Hmm I could do that but I have no idea how too lol!. I would love if you would tell me. Thnx for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Bath Time

**100 Letters To You **

**Hey so this is the third chapter :3. Thnx for all the supports! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

**A/N: Gon and Killua are 10 years old**

* * *

**3\. Bath Time!**

"Ah! Look what at you did Gon!" Killua complained as he held his hands up in the air while he was soaking wet.

"Hehe Sorry Killua.." Gon gave a nervous laugh as she accidentally dropped juice on Killua.

"Now I gotta take a bath again!" he complained and got up only to grab a towel and head towards the bathroom but a tugged pulled him back as he stopped walking.

"Gon?" He asked confused by her action.

"Killua...Can I have a bath with you?"

"..."

"No way! We can't have a bath together!" he shouted as he blushed furiously slapping away Gon's tug on his shirt.

"But...Why? We used to have bath together all the time!" Gon edged closer to him as she determinedly looked at him.

"B-But that was when we were kids! Now we have grown old, we can't take baths together!" Killua exclaimed as he stepped back a step refusing Gon to look at him furiously blushing.

"Bu-But-But..." she slowly died down, as tears came down in a helpless way, and soon she started to cry loudly.

Killua panicked and wailed as he saw Gon cry, he gulped and in a blink of an eye he did what he could.

He hugged her.

Hiding his furiously blushing face in her hair and inhaling her scent, he muttered a slow "I'm sorry."

Gon's cry slowly died down as she sniffed and hugged Killua back responding "It's okay, I forgive you."

Killua slowly and gently let Gon go and looked at her intently as he blushed but gently kissed her forehead. He then quickly separated with Gon while still holding her by her shoulders and refusing to see Gon.

"So..." Gon muttered out of nowhere also blushing, she was also became wet when Killua hugged her.

"So...?" Killua questioned her as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Can I take a bath with you now?"

"..."

"..."

"Hey! Wait Killua! Where are you going!"

* * *

**Whew! I am like uploading this chapter in 30 minsXD. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4 Normal

**100 Letters To You **

**Here it is Chapter 4 of 100 Letters to you! Not much to say just that Please enjoy it!**

**Disclamier : I do not own HXH**

**A/N: Killua's 16 :3**

* * *

**4\. Worth it**

Sometimes Killua looked up at the sky and wondered how much he would he love to have a oridinary and normal life.

A normal family.

Normal friends.

A normal girlfriend.

A normal teenage life!

That was all Killua wished for. No torture training, no more getting into life threatening situations, No more his crazy family members chasing after him, no more taking the business up for his family, no more crazy clowns running after his life.

Ah! That was Killua's dream.

But then, a moment later a voice would always echo in his head.

_"Killua!" _

He then closes his eyes, sighs, ruffles his hair and with a smile he launches off to his beloved before muttering something that only the winds could pick up.

"I guess it is all worth it huh?"

* * *

**I know it's pretty short :3 Hurry and review plz! XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Addiction

**100 Letters To You**

**Here is chapter 5 of 100 Letters To You! Nothing much to say except do enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

**A\N : Killua is 16**

* * *

**5\. Addiction**

Sometimes Killua became very jealous, jealous from whom? Every single thing that Gon touched. From things to animals, almost everything!

Killua thought he had become mad, his mind would somehow always find a way to think about Gon.

He would keep staring at her for hours and still not be satisfied as he would portrait her in his mind.

Killua was afraid of loving Gon, some would say that his love for Gon was beautiful but in reality it was cruel, selfish and dirty.

He would sometimes want to touch her not letting her go.

He would shiver and cower, touching himself again and again muttering her name.

He would always keep his hands in his pockets not letting something he would regret doing happening.

He would get jealous of the wind for touching her so freely.

He would sometimes want to lock Gon away from everything, so that she would only know him and only depend on him.

Sometimes he would furiously catch her wrist and drag her to a corner, kiss her out of nowhere and continue kissing her senselessly.

And some days he would imagine her in nothing but only skin and flesh.

Gon's kisses were his cigarettes.

Her touch was his drug.

Her moans calling his name were his alcohol.

And her smiles were his addiction.

Killua thought that loving Gon was painful but there was no way that Killua could live without her.

* * *

**So how was it? I ain't gonna post until I get at least 5 reviews XD.**


	6. Chapter 6 Tempting

**100 Letters To You**

**Well I didn't get 5 reviews...but I decided to upload anyway. My new one-shot 'I Love You This Much!' is out! Plz read and review :3**

**Disclaimer : I don't HxH**

**A/U : Killua around 16 here?XD~**

* * *

**6\. Tempting**

Like Killua confessed on the first chapter about how was he distracted just by looking at Gon something certain happened to make the word 'distraction' to 'tempting'.

Yes Gon was one tempting sheep roaming on Killua the wolf's garden.

One tempting thing that Killua liked about was her legs.

Oh, Yes her legs, her long, smooth, milky legs begging to be caressed. Killua loved to always rub his legs with Gon's legs with every single opportunity he got.

Whenever he was distracting Gon by kissing her, his hands would somehow or the other find their way to Gon's thigh and gently caress them. As he would deepen the kiss making sure not to let Gon catch the attention he gave her thighs.

Killua knew that Gon had bad sleeping habits, that was why he woke up at nights and went to check on Gon who was always sprawled all over the bed due to the turning and twisting she did in her sleep.

As she twisted in her sleep, her nightgown (which Mito had bought her) would rise up her thigh daring to expose what came next.

Killua would stare at Gon for a long time, before proceeding his hand to touch her thighs but would soon stop when he realised what he was doing. He then would back away from Gon's sleeping form and shiver as he touched his shoulders as his mind came over with thoughts of Gon.

Killua knew that he secretly admired Gon's legs but he didn't expect to be so straight forward.

"Killua, why do you always stare at my legs?"

"..."

Nevermind that but Killua was later surely chased around the house with the same bombarding question.

* * *

**Reply corner! **

**Kira Okami - I am glad you liked it! Thnx for the review!**

**Lani0108 - Well here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chani - Really thnxXD. Thnx a lot! :D**

**Mystic - Ya I wish that too .! Thnx for the review!**

**StariChanx - Me too I love Fem Gon x Killua pair! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**Kind of a weird chapter but nevertheless Thnx for all the reviews .!**


	7. Chapter 7 Mad

**100 Letters To You**

**So here ya go! Chapter 7 of 100 Letters To You! Hope ya bunch enjoy it! And I won't be uploading much since my exams are going on :P**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

** 7\. Mad**

Killua had secrets he wanted to share with someone, Gon had driven him to the point that he had to make himself a personal diary and write whatever he was troubled with. And unfortunately every page was always related to Gon.

He grabbed a pen as he opened a drawer which contained a brown diary. He flipped the pages open as he switched on the table lamp for light. The diary was filled details of each and everyday about Killua. He flipped some pages then settled his pen down when he finally found a new fresh page.

Spinning the pen skillfully between his fingers he thought about his day and soon his hand started to move automatically as he scribbled down his thoughts down in his diary.

_Dear diary, _

_Its a month since I have made you the only person who knows all my secrets, so here's what today happened. It was like any other day unfortunately my addiction to Gon is still on high. What should I do diary?, I wish you could tell me._

Killua ruffled his hair as he wrote down the details of the day which was mainly about how Gon looked, How he got irritated when Kurapika complimented how she looked, What reaction did she make when she ate ice-cream, What noises did she make when she ate something delicious.

Oh and did I forget to mention how bright her eyes sparkled.

While his pen moved on its own writing about his day, Killua's thoughts drifted back to Gon.

He thought about how much did he think about Gon till the point that even he thought that he was mad, Gon was on his mind almost 24/7 while he is fighting or running or training even when he was bathing! Not to mention the thing that happened in the hot springs...

And for heavens sake he even dreamed about her!

He sighed when he realized his thoughts had reached Gon once again. He frowned as he tried to get his mind away from Gon and resumed writing his unfinished paragraph.

Poor Killua when diverted his attention back to his diary, to his horror, his face paled when he saw that while he was thinking about Gon his hand was also doing the same.

He unconsciously drew doodles of Gon all over the pages of her doing different things.

Yup, he was definitely going mad.

Not to mention he needed to buy a new diary.

* * *

**Guest (chapter 1 Aug 30) - It's good that you love itXD Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Guest (chapter 3 Aug 30) - I am glad you liked this chapter as well! Thnx for the review!**

**StariChanx - I am glad you liked it! Don't worry a pile of KilluGon fictions are on your way!XD Thanks for the review!**

**KG-Ai - Lol you are quite the person no probs for the yelling, I am just happy that you liked my story!**

**Nispedana (chap 2 Sept 1) - Oh Thnx for the advice :D I'll be sure to check!**

**Nispedana (chap 3 Sept 1) - A slow Gon is that which makes this fanfic funny~XD**

**Nispedana (chapter 4 Sept 1) - I am glad you liked it! Thnx for the review!**

**KG-Ai - Perv Killua and a slow Gon is what keeps this fanfic good~ lolXD**

**Mystic - I know I have been going a little overboardXD. Maybe I should change the ratings?**

**chani - It will takes some time to reach with Gon's thought until then enjoy with Killua's! **

**chani - Well the things that happened in the hot springs is a mystery *snickers* I have a long way before revealing what happened in the hot springsXD. Thnx for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Natural Beauty

**100 Letters To You**

**Hello Folks! So you see I have writing another story and probably will update it in a few days. I know that some of my stories are still left but I still can't wait to write itXD anyways on with the chap.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH**

* * *

**8\. Natural Beauty**

Killua undoubtedly thought that Gon was a natural beauty. No makeover could challenge her beauty, it was something that shined even without makeup but the fact that Killua believed Gon was his angel and nothing else could make her more beautiful, it would be impossible but he was proven wrong on a certain Christmas eve.

He stood rooted to the ground unable to process anything. Although Gon looked stunning in her dress, all he could see was Gon's lips.

Oh god, those lips.

"Um...Ano...Killua, Mito-san told me that if I am going on a date I must put on a lipstick, I think it's called spice or something..." she said with a flushed embarrassed face.

"..."

He would have to remember to thank Mito-san as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

Oh god, Mito-san. He loved 'spice' on lips.

Seeing Killua's lack of reaction, Gon started to fidget with her dress and with a low voice she finally spoke.

"I knew it, this doesn't suite me...wait I'll just wipe it off. Its just that Mito-"

And so unable to restrain himself he leaned towards Gon's perfect lips, cutting her, as fast as you could say the word 'spice'.

* * *

**A\N : I got this idea from JustPikachu. Credits go to him :D. **

**StariChanx- I can't help pity Killua sometimes XD Thnx for the review!**

**Nispedana (chapter 5 sept 21) - lol I am glad you liked it XD.**

**Nispedana (chapter 6 sept 21) - yup I made Killua an innocent perv~. He can just be so cute though I think I made him too pervy for him own good .XD**

**Nispedana (chapter 7 sept 21) - Well here's the eighth chapter. Hope you liked it! Thnx for the review! **

**KG-Ai - lol calm down btw Killua would love to get a new diaryXD *winks*. Thnx for the review!**

**Isa20289 - congrats on getting a username XD. And don't worry I am thinking of getting to that soon. Thnx for the review! **


	9. Chapter 9 Letters

**100 Letters To You**

**Just so you know I woke up three in the morning to study for my exam but ended up writing this lolXD. Anyways welcome to the ninth chapter of 100 Letters To You! Please enjoy and reviews are always welcomed :3**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

**9\. Letters**

Killua thought about it and realized that what Kurapika had told them was completely true. At the ripe age of 35 he still looked as young as when he was 20. But that was nothing against Gon's beauty. To Killua, Gon became more beautiful each day he saw her , think that's not possible, sadly in HxH the rules of gravity or the laws of the world don't apply here.

So at the ripe age of 35 he had five sons and a daughter.

Not to mention Gon got pregnant again. Okay, so maybe their dream of having fifteen children was going a little overboard as they got older.

And now that Killua thinks about this he realizes that he actually made Gon a mother at the age of eighteen.

Now what the * #$ was he thinking that time? Making Gon hold a burden like that!

But on the other hand, Gon never complained about it and became unusually quite which was nerve wreaking because Killua thought that Gon had hated him for doing something like this to her.

But when Killua asked her about it, she quickly scribbled towards him and hugged him tightly.

A tear escaped her eye as she whispered "I love you Killua, I will never hate you, the day I will I'll kill myself. " she stated boldly which made Killua panic. Her grip on his shirt got tighter as she made Killua calm down.

"Its just that, I still can't believe that I am going to be a mother. " she said as her eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"I...love Gon too but I am afraid that you will hate me for making you something you don't want to be. " he said as he pulled Gon closer to him.

And for the rest of the night, they kept saying soothing words to each other.

Truly, the power of love was amazing.

"Killua! "

His eyes perked up as he lifted his head to see his lovely wife bending over him and both her hands on her hips.

Truly that position was alluring.

"I was told by the twins, that you are writing one of your letters again?" She asked.

Killua nodded. Damn brats he was going to get them later, but he was soon going to have fifteen of them with Gon so he should probably get used to it.

"Who do you write them to anyway?" She asked as she grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to him.

"I write them to my distant future. So that I can treasure these memories in form of letters." He said which made Gon wonder.

"Hm...maybe I'll take up writing too?"

Killua grinned "I would love that." He said which made Gon grin with him.

"Mom! Hurry we have to go to Kura-nii's house. " Came a voice.

Gon sighed as she got up. Killua got up with her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then on both her cheek, on the nose, on her jaw and finally on her lips.

And soon they started to have a somewhat kissing session. Involved in it so much they didn't notice what was going on behind the door.

"Stop pushing!"

"But I want to see!"

"Both of you keep it down."

"Oww who stamped on my foot?"

"He did!"

"No I did not, he did!"

"Both of you shut up!"

But soon they noticed their father glaring at them and their mother chuckling beside them.

The kids lined up beside each other averting there eyes, one was even whistling!

Gon was chuckling but when she felt a tug on her pants she bent down to the size of her son.

"Mom, I want a kiss too." And she did on his forehead.

The boy whined "Not like this, like you kissed daddy!".

Killua's twitched as he held Gon closer to him.

"Back off she's mine." He said to his son who just pouted.

Then it was Killua's turn to get a tug, he looked down to see his daughter with hands up in air.

"Dad, I want a kiss from you too! One you did to mom."

Killua pouted as he backed away from his kids gripping Gon beside him.

"Listen kids, I am already giving you half of my life. At least let me keep your mother." He said brows furrowed .

"But-"

_Ring Ring._

And everyone's attention went on the phone. Gon picked it up as she voiced out a simple hello.

"I thought you are coming with the kids?" Came a voice.

"Ah I am on my way." Gon responded back to the phone as she cut the line off.

"That's our signal, kids get in the car." She said in a motherly voice and the kids quietly followed.

Gon approached to Killua as she pecked him on his cheek.

"I am going, I'll be back home soon." She said.

"Give my regards to him" Killua answered back.

"I will." And with that she went out.

Killua sighed and got down on his paper again.

_So where was I again?_

* * *

**Whew~the longest chapter in one hour. Lol guys so I have one more of my revision hour is left so I am going to get some sleep as study!XD.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Plz do review. **


	10. Chapter 10 Cinderella

**100 Letters To You**

**Hey guys! Guess what! I exams are finally over! and I can finally update my stories easily! that is if my sister doesn't interfere in my way to watch Korean dramas...Well anyways on this occasion let us read a chapter!**

**And my new story Time Slip : The nineteenth century is on sale! lol I mean publishedXD. Give it a try Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

**10\. Cinderella **

Gon and Killua sighed as they entered their house after a very, very unexpectedly tired day after playing almost a real life dungeons and dragons. Their hairs were sticking out of their heads, hair filled with leaves and branches. Quickly grabbing the big comfy couch, they slumped into it, their muscles in their bodies tired from fighting dragons and running all over the place just to find a stupid faux treasure.

They both were going to doze off into their La La Land and dream about each other but was not able to do so because of their children screaming halfway across the house.

"Mom!" a voice shouted from across several rooms as Gon's ears perked up.

"What is it?" Gon shouted back which resulted her two twins to run full speed across her house and reach her mother and father's side.

They gave them a toothy grin as they held out a book out to Gon. Gon blinked then realization struck her as she took the book from them and made it set on her lap as they sat beside her mother. Killua knew that Gon used to read their children stories but was surprised to see the cover of the book. It was-

"Cinderella!" the twins cried out as they lifted their hands in the air.

Killlua choked as he looked towards Gon in bewilderment as if to ask "This is what you read to them?". Gon giggled sheepishly before opening the first page of the book. She read it out to them one by one as time passed and finally they finished reading the ever long remembering tale.

"My prince will be definitely Kura-nii!" her daughter shouted when the story finished.

"My princess will be definitely Mama!" her son announced getting off the couch.

Killua's brow curled as he scoffed in an attempt to push his son back. "You are hundred years younger to compare me against you for Gon." he hissed before glaring at him who gave him an equal glare.

Gon laughing at the childish bickering against her son and husband turned to her daughter as she gently patted her head.

"So where is Mama in your Cinderella story?" she asked her daughter which made her blink innocently and she went into a thinking mode but brightened up as something popped up into her head.

"Mama can be my Fairy!" she cheered which made Gon smile with delight.

"What about your Father?" she later asked which brought the attention of her husband as well as her son who stopped their bickering and listened carefully.

"I would love papa as the prince but since Kura-nii's my prince... I know papa can be my pumpkin!" she happily said thinking that would mae her father happy.

_A pumpkin_

Killua's eyebrow's twitched as the words repeated in his ears and made a foul face confusing his daughter while his son next to him laughed his ass off.

"A-Ah-Aha!Aha! A-a Pu-Pum-Pumpkin! serves you right!" he scowled when he heard his son's obvious mocking remarks.

"I-I know dad can be one of my four mice!" his son teased him as he once again burst out laughing.

Sulking in a corner Gon approached her husband as she laughed in small breaths causing Killua to sulk more.

"Don't worry the kids are just joking." she said laughing.

"Doesn't look to me." He answered back looking in a sour mood.

Gon smiled a bit as her hands gently touched Killua cheeks as she kissed him in the temple. Even an innocent act like that was enough for Killua to blush like a 16 year old girl.

"Don't worry Killua can be my Fairy!" she cheered which made Killua frown.

"I can't be your...prince?" he asked dejectedly.

"Prince probably suits to someone like Kurapika while Killua you wish to make me happy and even help such a forest girl like me that is why even so no matter how much I enjoy in that ball I shall some back at midnight and spend the night with you." Killua had almost tears rimming at the edge of his eyes, Gon was still so beautiful and kind to him even after all these years.

"Oh..Gon." he whispered and kissed her on the temple which lingered there for a while. "What did I ever do to deserve such happiness." he whispered as she kissed her once again.

"Every person deserves to be happy including you Killua." she lovely said as she touched his cheek.

They both were going to kiss but were soon stopped by the kids who came out seeing their parents in the living room.

"Otou-san you are such a pervert! Making out with mom in the living room." one of his sons complained.

"I don't want my couch dirty." his other son blankly stated.

"Dad teach me how to make out too!" her daughter exclaimed pouting cutely.

Killua sighed the more kids he was having the more less he could spend time with Gon _alone._

But then again he would have to thank Cinderella's writer for making him realize how happy he was to be with Gon.

* * *

**A/N : UhhhhhWell that turned out to be pretty lame and honestly pretty boring but then again I at least updated! and please do try out my new story Time Slip : The nineteenth century!**

**~~Replies to my angels~~**

**BandsAreMyLifeDealWithIt - Um...o.o**

**Mystic - I was also sad because the anime finished and the manga doesn't seen to be uploading too but I am soo happy that you were cheered up with my story! Thnx for the review!**

**Nispedana (Chapter 8 Sept 27) - Ya it did spice things up lolXD. Thnx for the review!**

**Nispedana (Chapter 9 Sept 27) - Ya that was one long chapter, this one was pretty long one too but I found this one pretty boring, nevertheless I hope you enjoyed it and Thanks for the review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Lifetime

**100 Letters To You**

**Welcome to the eleventh chapter of 100 Letters To You! I have an notice fr you that I am going to be updating real slow like real slow because of something...anyways Hope you enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

**11 Lifetime**

He was so sure, so much sure that one day she would leave him or he would leave her. They were so meant to be together but the universe didn't let them.

He cursed the universe, the world but most importantly himself. He always felt relieved that once he left her, she would come chasing after him to his family just for him. But this time she would leave him for sure.

But she didn't.

He waited and waited and waited for the day she would finally leave him alone but she never did and even now when he was reaching his mid eighties.

Gon was still with him and from that moment he already knew.

Gon was one of a kind.

A kind that he loved and was ready to stay by his side no matter how much he thought she was going to leave him.  
Being with Gon almost 73 years of his lifetime, he still looks forward to the day where he would spend an eternity with her.

He takes his wife's hand and sits down beside her bed, he tells her that he loves her and lays a soft kiss upon her head. She looks up to him, her face full of wrinkled smiles and whispers to him quietly as her heart gives a final beat that she is lucky she met that lost boy in the dark.

He still waits and waits but this time for the day when he can finally stay with her forever. So until then he kisses his children and their children and their children for Goodbyes and Good nights and Good mornings.

Looking up in the sky where one day he can be with his beloved once again.

* * *

**A/N : Hehehehe so some of you might have noticed the last third paragraph being vaguely familiar lets see whether anyone can guess where I took that paragraph from!XD  
**

**~~Reply Corner~~**

**BandsAreMyLifeDealWithIt - 0.0 That's weird are you sure it wasn't you?**

**KG-Ai (Chap8 Oct7) - LolXD Hope you find all of Killua's secertsXD! Thnx for the review!**

** **KG-Ai (Chap9 Oct7) - Ya! Finally their children!****

******KG-Ai (Chap10 Oct7) - ****I am happy you found their cinderella sweetXD**********

**********Mystic - I wish the same too...XD! Our own Killua would be like paradise lol! Thnx for the review!**********

**********hi commc - Hello nice to meet you too :) Lol actually the chapter 10 is the longest but anyway Thnx for making my story your fav! Thnx for the review!:D**********


	12. Chapter 12 Cakes

**100 Letters To You**

**A/N: I haven't updated like in forever! Gon and Killua are innocent 12!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

**12\. Cakes**

He was having cakes, lots of them. Why? Because Gon made them and who knew that she could bake so well. Stuffing a piece of full cake he sat at the dining table with a fork and a knife in his hands.

Gulping down his last cake pushed his plate forward with cake smudged at the ends of the mouth as he ordered "More" and Gon chuckled at him and his sweet tooth.

Her attention went to Killua's mouth more like the corner of Killua's mouth where the cake was smudged and bent down to get a clearer view.

Killua saw Gon bend towards his face and on instinct leaned backward, her big hazel eyes full with curiosity looking into his strange sharp ones.

"Is something on my face?" he asked trying to pry off the distance (remember I said they are innocent 12 so they haven't gone in the stage of 'liking' yet...at least not yetXD).

Gon instead leaned in more and surprised him when she licked the corner of his mouth tasting the cake. His face as if dipped in paint became colored in crimson as words in his mouth wouldn't come out.

"W-Wh-Whatwasthat?!" he shouted in a hasty stuttering voice which made Gon tilt her head in confusion.

"Wait a sec I'll bring more." she grabbed the plate and went into the kitchen wondering what was wrong with Killua.

On the other hand Killua was having a debate with his feelings. What Gon did was so weird and strange and yet somehow he...liked it? Omg was he a masochist? Somehow his stomach told him that it was probably those cakes fault. His face puffed red when he felt that suddenly something churn inside his belly and felt something fly out off him.

He decided to try what Gon did again so when she bought another piece of cake he purposely put some cake near his mouth but this time instead of licking it she took her finger and rubbed the cream off after tasting it herself. He felt butterflies growing in his stomach. What was this feeling? he wondered as he felt something fly out again.

All off a sudden he heard a giggle, it was Gon's though he had heard it so many times. Something told him that it was foreign yet familiar, his face flushed and once again he felt something fly out.

Gon stepped closer to him as he sat in his chair nervous. Oh My God What was she going to do now? thoughts arose in him as his stomach did somersaults. Something was definitely wrong with him today and he blamed Gon's cakes but when for the fourth time he felt something fly out of him when she touched his cool forehead with her warm ones he completely blamed the damned cakes .

He was not sure what was thing feeling it was so strange to him. Never had he experienced something like this, to him Gon was his best friend or that's what he thought until now.

"Hmmm are you okay Killua? You don't look so good maybe I didn't check properly?" Gon's innocent voice made Killua somehow melt and he didn't have time for what she had kept prepared for him next.

He felt her warm hands touch his cheek, her big hazels looking into his. He shivered at the contact and when finally she touched his forehead with hers something clicked inside him as he this time he felt a screw fall out off his head and then something completely strange entering again. Unable to handle the weird and extreme pressure his ears finally released smoke and he fainted.

But little did Killua know that all the time when he felt something coming inside of him he had yet to fear that the thing entered him was man's most dangerous friend or the seventh sense which canceled all his other senses causing his brain not to function well. Yes my friends this seventh sense which entered Killua and cancelled all his senses was none other than 'love'.

And to this day still he wonders what things and flew out of him and what had entered when he ate those damned delicious cakes.

* * *

**A/N : This was the longest time I took to write a chap no idea came to my mind then I read something on Facebook about the 'seventh sense' and made it into cakesXD.**

**~~~Replies!~~~**

**RedFoxKing - LolXD It really is weird. Maybe there was some bug or something like that? Lol**

**Nispedana (Chap 10 Oct**** 18) - Ya the naming of the children was really difficult! So I avoided using their names :3  
**

**Nispedana (Chap 11 Oct 18) - Well the title says '100 Letters To You' so yeah I'll probably write a hundred off them XD but who knows I might take a whole year or two lol. Thnx for the review!.**

**Butterfree (Chap 5 Oct 20) - I am so glad you like it! I hope you still like it now :3**

**Butterfree (Chap 7 Oct 20) - Lol! You gave me a good ideaXD. Gon would probably take a whole day or two read them cancelling out the doodles.**

**Butterfree (Chap 11 Oct 20) - I am happy you liked it :) Hope you liked this one too!. Thnx for the review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Stupidity

**100 Letters To You**

**A/N: God lately all I have been doing is reading detective conan and it's superbo! I love conan though I am still stuck on chap 300, I have about 500 chaps more to go...lol.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

* * *

**13\. Stupidity**

That was one word Killua would describe his technique of making Gon like him because for the past few days somehow he started feeling really over protective of her.

_'Maybe this the effect of puberty or worse hormones? First those... dirty dreams now__ this!'_ he grumbles to himself as he quickly takes out a pair of sunglasses and a brown hat, then he did the stupidest thing ever he hid behind a...bush and started to stalk Gon around the town. He pulled out a shady disguise to conceal off his presence and made sure that Gon wouldn't notice her presence though it was clearly visible to the other people who just thought that it was ultra suspicious.

"Hello is this police? Yes, you see I have seen a guy wearing shady clothes and following this innocent girl who helped me before." An old woman reports to the police but Killua was too busy at watching Gon that he ignored the old woman and continued to follow Gon like a stalker.

A few moments later police sirens were heard and Killua wondered if there has been a robbery near by but nevertheless went back to watch Gon or more like ogle at her. His brows furrowed as he heard the police whistles come closer, '_T__here was no robbery around here, could it be a stalker?' _he thought although unaware of the fact that he clearly was the stalker.

A police approached him and Killua thought he was probably going somewhere else and resumed to do this current 'task'.

"Excuse me, sir?" came a stern voice came and Killua turned around and saw a police officer checking him from head to toe.

_'What does a police officer want with me?'. _"Yes, Is something the matter?" he asked in question as the police officer grabbed his hands and...handcuffed him.

"You are under arrest for stalking and ogling an innocent girl in broad daylight."

_'Wait what? I was not ogling at Gon! Yeah sure I was staring at her but not ogling. Neither was I not stalking her, I was just looking after her!' _He thought before throwing insults at the police officer.

"Wait I am sure this is some kind of misunderstanding! I could never ogle or stalk Gon!" he said in protest.

"I am sorry but you can explain all you want at the Police Station." He declared putting the verbal strain on 'Police Station' and Killua was pushed and dragged inside a police van which headed for the jail. The last place Killua thought he was going to land up while ensuring Gon's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile when Gon was in the middle of shopping she saw a commotion building in the corner as a man was dragged into a police van.

_'Hmmm He looks awfully familiar...' _she thought for a while_. 'But Oh well I have to pick lunch for Killua' _and went back to business.

After an hour of shopping or so she finally decided to go home. Once she entered the house, she wondered and thought for a while that it was strange for Killua not to be at home playing games, so decided to check around the house.

_'Not in his room...  
__..Not in the bathroom either..  
Kitchen nah...  
Dining room...not here. Could he have gone outside? huh but I sure today's a day off?' _But a ring interrupted her train of thoughts as she headed for the ringing echoes of the telephone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

* * *

Killua sat depressed in one of the cells leaning against the cold damp wall. What was she gonna say if she saw him like this? he wondered but quickly sat straight when he saw the shadow of the police officer and...Gon.

Her eyes were covered with her 'u' cut bangs which indicated Killua that she was angry. He quickly turned his gaze not wanting to look her in the eye feeling horribly guilty.

He saw her taking in a lot of air and closed his eyes in fear of being scolded but instead he met with huge bursts of laughter and finally he saw Gon clutching her stomach as she tried to control her laughter.

"Ahahaha! This is the last place I expect you to be aha...ahahahha! T-Thi-s is j-just too funny. I am sorry but this is just too...ahahahah!" she laughed and laughed clutched her stomach and tears formed in the corner of her eye because of laughing too much. He felt embarrassed being laughed by the person he liked no loved the most yet he felt lucky that Gon was not angry. He felt so happy that he started laughing along with her and for the next fifteen minutes they both laughed, one outside the cell and one inside.

Finally when they both calmed down a police officer came and opened the cell gate for them, honestly he was tired of hearing them laugh while standing beside them so much, so much that he went to grab a coffee and came back after he finished.

A '_**CLACK**_' sound was heard as the police officer opened the gate and let Killua free who tagged behind Gon who hummed as she proceeded to go out of the police station.

"You must be lucky to have a person like her. My girlfriend would probably break up with me if she ever were to find out I was stalking her thinking I am some psychopath." the police officer laughed as Killua blushed beet red. He looked at where Gon was heading and followed her figure.

_'Yeah, I sure am.'_

* * *

**A/N : You know I can't just have enough of teasing KilluaXD!~.****  
**

**~~~Replies!~~~**

**Butterfree**** \- Yeah a flirter in an innocent wayXD. Thanks for the review!**

**RavenZaoldyeck99 - Lol No problem I am just happy that you like reading this :). Hope you like this one too! Thanks for the review!**

**Nispedana - Well here's the next, I updated this sooner than I expectedXD. I guess I have 87 chapters more to write if I am not wrong...lol. Btw Thnx for the review!**

**KG-Ai - Heya! The next chap's here! Hope ya like it! Thanks for the review!.**


	14. Chapter 14 Ignorance

**100 Letters To You**

**A/N: Whew! I'm on fire right nowXD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it though I wish I did...only if my drawings were actually good...**

* * *

**14\. Ignorance**

'Ignorance is bliss' the book had said to him but for now he could not, absolutely not accept or agree with this sentence because for the past few days he had been anything but ignorant.

The reason was simply because he had been lately noticing that something was deeply troubling Gon for the past few weeks but didn't have enough courage to ask her.

So therefore, following the book's 'How-To-Impress-A-Girl' rule number three 'Ignorance is bliss' was completely out of the list.

He decided to cancel that off the list in 'How-to-know-what-Gon-is-thinking' section as he proceeded to write other things. Yep this would definitely be better, it was stupid for him to follow that after all curiosity and intelligence is the only thing that separated them from the animals.

Thus, for the next few days he continued following Gon everywhere she went well of course except the *cough* bathroom *cough* or while she was changing (she needed some form of privacy). But after a long snooping and investigating he finally lost him patience and snapped. He soon went to Gon with days of mustered up courage to ask her but even after despite Gon's several protests she at last gave in.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked him.

"Yes." He replied with a stern eye taking this way more serious than it should be.

Inhaling a huge amount of air, the respected person answered with a stern "Okay..." taking this as seriously as the boy did making Killua think about some life threating situations.

"Do you think my chest has become smaller?"

"..."

"..."

He should have just listened to the damned book.

* * *

**Couldn't get enough of the teasingXD.**

**~~Replies~~**

**RavenZaoldyeck99- I have been thinking of writing anything but not making fun of KilluaXD Thnx for the review!****  
**

**Butterfree - I am with you all the way...XD**

**Sweet Candy 180 - I was just thinking about vocaloid that time that I ended up writng 'len' instead of Killua Lol. Thnx for pointing it out, I fixed it :).**

**KG-Ai- Another great chapies for my great regular reader thnx *winks*.**


	15. Chapter 15 Pleading

**100 Letters To You**

**ohhhh I finally reached 15! Okay now a mere 85 chapters are left. Lol. Maybe I should change the title to 50 Letters To You but unfortunately I won't. So Ole~!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never will.**

* * *

**15\. Pleading**

It was a definitely bad idea.

He means why would he even do that?! after all the dirty old men are going to talk to Gon and of course the girls with him, then Gon would get jealous and...Okay he was not flaunting.

"Pretty please!"

"Nope"

"Please please please please please please"

"no no no no no no"

"But it's so hot today?!"

"Still no"

"Why!?"

"Cause there are going to be horny stupid and ugly men who will try to talk to you while they only have one reason behind it."

"What reason and what's horny?" he stared at her who was giving the pleading eye while begging to him, his ice heart almost melting drip by drip but still kept a stern face.

"Nope"

"Ugh! Then come with me too!"

"I don't want to."

"By the way, you ignored my question." He ignored her question. Gon was too young to the what 'horny' meant and continued to speak.

"That's because girls are going to be fawning over me and my hot body and you are going to get angry and jealous ...as always." He smirked and she pouted. Damn, he ruled.

"Not going to!" she said as she cheekily stuck her tongue out.

"You are."

"Am not."

"Pshhhhh stop lying."

"Isn't the opposite going to happen!" his eyes narrowed and his instincts rose high as Gon neared his face feeling her soft breath on his face but he refused to flatter.

"You are on."

Then he blinked realizing what he had just said and then he looked over to the foxy grinning girl in front of him.

Damn. she out smarted him.

"Fine I'll take you to eat ice-cream."

* * *

**A/N : A bit protective aren't we XD. Btw I uploaded a new story Daydreaming Deadlines, please go ahead and try it readers-san! :3**

**RavenZaoldyeck99- I know didn't! No expects what I write! !...Lol I was kidding.**

**chani - Oh I am sure that by the time his eyes even wanders there, there will be Bisuke-chan to punch him off~~! *winks* If you know what I meanXD.**

**KG-Ai - Wow you are pretty energetic for a Hinata-like personality neXD. Thnx for the review *Gives a Naruto thumbs Up* **


	16. Chapter 16 Texting

**This is all I can give u after months of hiatus ;-;. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams :D**

**A/N: Leorio's a girl! :D**

* * *

**16\. Texting**

Gon slumped down on her bed after a long tiring day at school with Leorio. Leorio was like her all time best friend who she considered nearly as her sister and a perfect girl who she could trust in all situations. It was just that she was just so hyper all the time it made her seem that she was hanging around with a child sometimes, it would make her laugh just thinking about her. Today as she remembered Leorio had been all about Chrollo Lucilfer (one of the most good looking guys in their school) totally heads over heals for her cause she said he was flirting and sending smiles at her every time he saw her. Gon at first thought that Leorio was actually kidding and joking but when she saw Chrollo flashing one of his perfect smiles towards them at lunch break, she was pretty much surprised.

When finally Gon had enough strength to get up to the washroom and relief herself she felt her phone buzzing through her bag she clicked it open only to see her best friend texting her very fast.

**_LeoLova: _**_OMGOMGOMGOMG GON! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED NOW!_

**_GonChi: _**_What is it did something happen?_

**_LeoLova:_**_ CHROLLO JUST ASKED ME OUT! OMG!_

**_GonChi:_**_ Really?! Wow congrats! What did he say? :3_

**_LeoLova:_**_ He asked me out on a date! Kya!._

**_GonChi:_**_ Wow O.o When is it?_

**_LeoLova:_**_ On February 30th!_

**_GonChi:_**_ ...Leorio_

**_LeoLova:_**_ I am so excited for this date man! I have been waiting for this day foreva!_

**_GonChi:_**_ Leorio listen!_

**_Leorio:_**_ Yeah?_

**_GonChi:_**_ There...is...no 30th February_

* * *

**A/N: Haha I love trolling Leorio :D**

**...**

* * *

**Reply Corner :D**

**RavenZaoldyeck99: It meant that guys are going to be flirting with Gon and Killua's the one whose gonna be all angry and jealousxD. Sorry it took so long to update but I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Nispedana(Ch13): ThanksxD I wanted to try make Killua get arrested for doing something stupidxD. (Ch14) Thanks for the review!:3 I am glad you liked the chapter!. (Ch15)And thanks again!xD I uploaded after a long time so I hope you enjoy it :-) though its sadly not Ying Yang pairxD.**

**KG-Ai: Yeah I'll join u in the chanting while you are at it!xD. Sorry it took long to upload, I hope you liked the chap! :)**

**Kei-kei Yuki: Of course anything for my readers ;). I'll try to upload more often as possible :3. Thanks for the review!**

**Angel-Rei-chan1: Thanks for the fav and follow :3, I am glad you liked my storiesxD. Sorry this took such a long time I'll try to update more often from now.**

* * *

**Now my sweet loving angels support the author by clicking the lovely review button down there ne~ :3**


End file.
